1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to antenna mounting means for an automobile and more particularly to improved means for mounting a CB antenna utilizing the hinge bolt of a trunk lid of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CB antennas are currently becoming more and more popular and are now quite commonplace in automobiles that are used primarily for pleasure driving. The antenna is externally mounted on the automobile with the remaining components being conveniently positioned internally of the automobile and with suitable electrical connection therebetween. While brackets for mounting the antenna of a CB radio are presently available, little thought has been given to the best type of mounting means therefor. Some brackets for mounting a CB antenna fit the automobiles made by a limited number of manufacturers and are therefore not universal. Where the antenna bracket is adaptable to a wide variety of automobiles, it is frequently necessary to drill the body of the automobile in order to mount the antenna. It will be evident that drilling holes in the body of a car is undesirable in that it requires special skills and special tools and is therefore expensive if it must be done by a specialist. Moreover, the drilling of holes in an automobile can be unsightly, particularly if a mistake is made. It will be appreciated that when holes are drilled in an automobile, there is a likelihood of rusting where the primer or protective coating is removed. And, in addition, holes drilled in an automobile provide a convenient pathway for water. This is particularly disadvantageous where the holes are drilled in the trunk lid.
Another shortcoming in the prior art CB antenna mounting means resides in the fact that at least a portion of the antenna mount is always visible. The presence of the antenna mount is an invitation to vandalism since it is quite evident that an expensive electronic device is contained within the automobile. There have been many instances of theft of the CB radio with an attendant damage to the automobile and inconvenience and expense to the owner.